This specifically involves the application of highly reactive hot-melt adhesives, which are designed to be wear-resistant and non-adhesive at temperatures up to 50° C., and which can be reactivated by means of heat or the supplying of another kind of energy in order to produce a permanent adhesive bond. In conjunction with that, the applied adhesive layer must be absolutely adhesion-proof or adhesion resistant until the component or carrier elements are used, and should not release the adhesive force inherent in the adhesive until the reactivating of the adhesive at the usage site.
It is already known from WO 98/18612 that for the coating of adhesive surfaces of fixing elements, the pre-mixed hot-melt adhesive in solid, preferably powder form, can be applied to the adhesive surface and can then be exposed to a thermal effect sufficient to adhere the adhesive by exerting a pressing force. Doing this depends on the fact that the full adhesive surface is coated with a uniformly thin layer and is then pressed with a stamp having a surface that is aligned absolutely parallel to the adhesive surface. This coating method is conceived more for the coating of small quantities, e.g., in an experimental laboratory, and is only designed for the coating of simply configured, flat adhesive surfaces such as the collar plates of fastening bolts.
The task of the invention is to make this known adhesive joining method usable for fixing elements with complex adhesive surfaces as well, and to develop a fully automatic method operation and to configure the device for carrying out this method in such a way that even fixing elements with uneven adhesive surfaces can be coated uniformly.